the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-4860436-20120819135602
Trudy might come back to duty on Anubis House sinceVera disappeared. Possible #This season begins with a new school year. Possible #This season will start January 2013. More than Likely (since 1 and 2 did) #Nick will start broadcasting House of Anubis random times and random episodes. Unlikely #There could be yet another mystery Sibuna searches will try to solve. Very Likely. #It is possible the Secret Society will come back together since Victor has the final ingredient. Possible #It is possible that this season is about the last tears of gold. Likely #It is possible that this season is about Victor trying to find the ingredients for the elixir. Unlikely ^^^ to 5 #Jerome might also become a member of Sibuna, as he has changed and has been somehow involved in the season finales. Possible #There could be a new antagonist. More than Likely (Eddie) #Vera might be the new main antagonist. Unlikely (Vera disappeared look ^^^ 1) #It is also possible that Eddie replaces Nina as leader. Possible #Since Nathalia is gone, maybe Season 3 will center more about Eddie as the Osirion. Very Likely #Victor could attempt to steal the Cup of Ankh from Sibuna. Possible #The mystery behind Sarah's parents death might be solved. Possible #This season may be about Anubis House and its residents before Nina and Eddie came. Unlikely since Burkley and several more characters have been added to the cast. #Mara joins Sibuna. Unlikely #Amber might have to share a room with Mara again since Nathalia won't be in this season. Possible (since it could be Amber/Willow/KT sharing) #Sibuna breaks the Cup of Ankh on accident and can't put it back together without Nina. Possible #Victor and the Secret Society try to steal the Cup of Ankh. Same as 14, Possible #Nina returns in the season finale. Unlikely #Nina may go on holiday only for her to return in a later season, after Nathalia Ramos finishes her studies. Possible (or scholarship ends and Gran can't pay for it) #Mr. Sweet will tell Eddie about the Osirion's job. Likely #Victor will try to contact Vera. Possible #Fabian might kiss Joy while still dating Nina. Possible #Eddie will tell Patricia about his past. Possible #Joy will start to lose interest in Fabian. Possible #Eddie will start having nightmares. Unlikely (Nina didn't she had more dreams than nightmares) #This season could possibly be about Louisa Frobisher-Smythe since Season 1 was about Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Season 2 was about Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Likely as there seems to be a pattern #Victor will make the next elixir. Likely #Mrs. Andrews will return Unlikely she hadn't in her resignation #Anchesenamon (Senkhara) will reawoken from the dead and puts a Golden Cobra curse on Sibuna. Unlikely (Who came up with this?) #Fabian may die as for the dutch version he falls into a coma Unlikely considering the audience, young kids do watch this as well as teens you no. They are hardly going to do that to someone like Fabian. Just because it happened in the Dutch version doesn't mean it will happen did anything happen to Alfie in S1 in the Dutch version? Thats 10 atleast that will be unlikely! Nearly 1/3 of the rumours. SHould we delete them? Where were the heard to be rumoured? Because most of the unlikely ones seem like they came from someones head that they want to happen.